AMANTE DE TURNO
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy estaba feliz era la novia de Albert Andrew llevaban mas de un año juntos y a el parecia no importarle la diferencia de clases sociales, pero al comprobar que ella solo habia sido su amante de fin de semana y que estaba a punto de casarse con una modelo de su mismo nivel social todas sus ilusiones se fueron al suelo. Podrá sobrevivir a pesar esta traición.


Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi linda primita Gatita Andrew por estar siempre pendiente de mis fic y actualizaciones y siempre puntual en la escuelita espero que te guste linda un abrazo de oso a la distancia.

Querida, querida vida mía,

Chiquilla preciosa mi agonía.

Si amar es pecado yo no sé qué hacer en mi alma

Ahora vives solo tú.

**AMANTE DE TURNO**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Albert estaba en una reunión aburrida en la sala de su casa, mientras los ancianos del clan hablaban de cosas sin importancia sus ojos se fijaban en aquella escultura de una mujer desnuda que su abuelo había mandado a realizar cuando se enamoró de su abuela, y a la mente se le venía aquella exuberante rubia bañándose completamente desnuda en el lago de su casa, su melena caía como cascada por sus hombros, su piel nívea y suave resplandecía con la luz que reflejaba la luna sobre ella, era como una tentación, enviada directamente hacía él.

Sí al principio se había molestado había decidido ir a dar un pase por su propiedad en Lakewood por la noche y para su sorpresa se encontró con aquel espectáculo, no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa forma cuantas mujeres habían utilizado ciento de situaciones similares para acostarse con él. Además de todo el personal de guardia que pagaba para que nadie pudiera entrar en su exclusiva propiedad, todo el sistema de seguridad para nada, pero al comprobar la reacción de ella, lo avergonzada que estaba de la situación, y la forma tan dulce como lo miraba se percató de que había exagerado un poco. Pero no entendía nada ya hace un mes le había enviado un enorme ramo de flores para pedirle disculpas y también le había enviado una nota con su número de teléfono para que ella lo llamara, y nada pero que se había creído aquella rubia, ninguna mujer hasta ahora se había resistido a sus encantos y ella no sería la primera una enorme sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras pensó en aquello tal vez la daría una buena suma de dinero ninguna mujer se resistiría a aquello, después de todo ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Lo único que no iba a hacer era a sucumbir ante ella porque después de todo era consciente que ella no le convenía para nada.

Candy escuchaba muy atenta a Robert mientras continuaba con su plática.

-¿Has dejado a Solange?

-Sí es que quería que fuéramos más en serio. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacen lo mismo? Pregunto todo torturado.

Candy por un momento se vio tentada a decir que se mirara en el espejo era un hermoso hombre de cabello y ojos negros, tan simpático que ni ella había podido resistirse a sus encantos y en secreto se había enamorado de él perdidamente, tenía un carácter encantador le encantaban los animales al igual que a ella, se habían conocido desde la Universidad y para ese tiempo ya eran inseparables, pero el solo la tenía en la sección de amigas, y a pesar de todo hubiera dado todo por ser más extrovertida, aventurera, decidida, después de ver sus innumerables conquistas y novias, el enamoramiento secreto lo había podido superar. Después de todo Robert era un hombre muy rico, pero no le gustaban para nada los compromisos. Pero se podía dar el lujo de andar en los coches de último modelo, la mejor ropa y tener todas las mujeres a sus pies.

-Supongo que si no querías nada serio con ella, era mejor terminar esa relación, comento pensando en la pobre chica.

-¡Qué bien cocinas! Suspiro Robert mientras degustaba lo que ella estaba preparando en la cocina.

Ella sonrío con dulzura pues sabía que cocinaba muy bien es más le encantaba la cocina, por eso siempre se sentía culpable porque toda la comida, se le iba a las caderas. Después de morir su madre tuvo que dejar la Universidad, donde estudiaba derecho porque al ser hija única no le quedó otro remedio que dedicarse a trabajar, tuvo algunos trabajos temporales y en aquella época compartió su apartamento con dos chicas desde allí se habían hecho grandes amigas, lamentaba ya no poder verlas tanto porque ambas habían encontrado la felicidad y se habían casado con el hombre de sus sueños y allí estaba ella, después de un tiempo y una visita a su amiga en el campo le gustó tanto la naturaleza y los animales, que a pesar de lo que poco que gana decidió crear un refugio para animales abandonados y sin dueños, y gracias a productos que también vendía por internet podía cuidar de aquellos animalitos sin futuro, había llegado allí a Lakewood, y había rentado una pequeña casa que era propiedad de la familia Andrew, era perfecta porque allí podía cuidar a todos los animales en especial a Bernabeu y Marbin dos hermosos cachorros que había rescatado de las calles y a quien ella había tomado tanto cariño que no pudo deshacerse de ellos.

Todo el mundo le decía que estaba desperdiciando su futuro cuidando animales abandonados, ya tenía 25 años y ni un pretendiente a futuro pero nada de eso le importaba al mirar la carita tierna y la fidelidad de aquellos animalitos.

Pero todo cuento tiene el personaje malvado Albert Andrew el joven dueño y propietario de aquellas tierras, según rumores se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo, pero había decidido asentar cabeza y posesionarse como cabeza del clan, por culpa de él, ya no podía salir a pasear por esas hermosas tierras porque había prohibido el paso a todos los extraños.

-Seguro que no te importa cuidar a Puppet, pregunto Robert mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Se lo va a pasar muy bien conmigo ya lo verás- y se rio porque el pequeño animalito era una mofeta nada amigable con extraños a la única persona que quería era a Robert y a Candy incluso a veces mordía.

Lo acompaño hasta un poco más allá de su casa para despedirlo.

-No tienes por qué dejar el coche aquí Robert- se disculpó Candy-pero no tengo donde aparcar los coches y me han dicho que si tengo visitas no pueden dejar el coche frente a mi casa.

-Al parecer el nuevo propietario te está haciendo la vida de cuadritos- contesto Robert mientras subía al coche y bajaba la ventanilla para seguir hablando.

Candy se quedó de piedra al ver aparecer una limosina por el camino principal y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agacho y se quedó agazapada tras el coche de Robert.

-¿Pero qué haces? Le pregunto su amigo.

-No arranques hasta que haya pasado la limusina – pidió de favor.

Para suerte de ella la limusina paso a toda velocidad y se desvió del camino directo a la mansión de los Andrew.

-¿Qué pasa? Insistió su amigo.

-Nada- no es nada lamento si te preocupe, se despidió de Robert y se dirigió a su casa con la mofeta en la mano.

Había pasado exactamente un mes, desde que Candy había tenido la suerte de conocer a Williams Albert Andrew y el encuentro había sido en una de las condiciones más humillantes. Cada vez que recordaba como ese millonario la había pillado completamente desnuda, se quería morir. Jamás un hombre la había visto así.

Lo que más quería en el mundo era olvidarse de aquella experiencia tan desagradable.

De haber sabido que corría el riesgo de que alguien la viera, jamás hubiera hecho algo así, siempre se había avergonzado de su cuerpo por no ser tan delgaducha como esas modelos de revistas, hasta ponerse un bikini le daba vergüenza.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche se maldecía para sí misma como pudo ser tan indiscreta, era un día muy caluroso del verano, y había tenido que ir a recibir una enorme carga de alimentos para sus animales, al final de aquella jornada estaba tan cansada y tan sudorosa la ropa prácticamente se le pegaba a su cuerpo, que en cuanto vio la oportunidad de zambullirse en aquel lago, no pudo evitarlo era una tentación demasiado irresistible.

Además de que allí solo vivía una anciana señora que rara vez salía al lago, y que como le habían dicho siempre pasaba viajando debido a que tenía otras propiedades. Y nunca se había quejado de que las demás personas anduvieran por allí paseando y deleitándose con el paisaje.

Pero este hombre, sin embargo, desde que había llegado había rodeado toda su propiedad con un sistemas de seguridad, incluso había recibido una notificación con las nuevas normas y limites que su propietario quería que su finca gozara de una intimidad total.

Sabía de sobra que aquel hombre se pasaba en viajes de negocios y solo regresaba los fines de semana, pero como era un día laborable no le dio mucha importancia, empezó a mojar sus pies en el lago, pero al notar que el agua estaba en la temperatura adecuada, se había desnudado con un suspiro de placer mientras se zambullía hacia el interior.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –escucho una voz masculina en tono autoritario a los pocos minutos.

A Candy casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Al girarse, y observar a un joven rubio observándola desde la orilla, se sorprendió de que este estuviera tan elegante vestido con traje contrastaba con aquella naturaleza exuberante. Lentamente fui introduciéndose más al agua para tratar de cubrirse los senos. Claro que lo reconoció enseguida el nuevo jefe del clan de los Andrew había leído un artículo sobre él en los periódicos, se veía tan guapo y elegante en aquella foto era como un Dios un Adonis.

-Está usted en propiedad privada.

-Eh… lo siento. No volverá a suceder se lo aseguro. Sí se va, me vestiré también.

-No me pienso ir- contesto él- No ha contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-Hacía calor y quería refrescarme un poco- conteste nerviosa- y pensaba que lo que aquel hombre tenía de guapo también lo tenía de tonto que más iba a estar haciendo ella allí bañándose.

-¿Desnuda? Es evidente que me estabas esperando, pero voy a decirte una cosa, a pesar de que eres guapa, yo no voy por allí manteniendo relaciones con mujeres que me encuentro desnudas en mitad del campo- hablo con desdén.

Al comprender lo que aquel hombre estaba diciéndole se enojó mucho, como creía que ella era capaz de desnudarse para que se acostara con él.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿A quién soborno? Quien le ha dicho que yo iba a esta por aquí, alguna persona de servicio.

-¿Siempre usted tiene esa actitud tan paranoica? Estoy empezando a tener frío, así que aléjese para que yo pueda irme.

No le debe haber gustado nada lo de paranoico porque la miraba furibundo.

-¿Quién le dijo que iba a estar hoy aquí? Insistió

-Nadie, de verdad, ya se lo dije, Acaso no sabe que yo soy su inquilina. Me gustaría salir de aquí en este instante.

-¿Así que es una de mis inquilinas?¿Y se atreve a entrar en mi propiedad? A pesar de que he dado instrucciones de que nadie puede violar mi intimidad.

-Vivo aquí en Lakewood le aseguro, que no sabía que se encontraba en casa, jamás habría venido al río – Por favor, compórtese como un caballero, prosiga con su paseo,- concluyo muerta de frío mientras los dientes le temblaban.

-Eso de comportarse como un caballero, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- Tomo su teléfono celular e iba a realizar una llamada- Ahora mismo voy a llamar a seguridad.

Esa fue la nota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Usted es el hombre más grosero que conozco? Le he pedido amablemente que se retire, soy una mujer que se está muriendo de frío metida en medio lago, y todavía tiene la osadía de decirme que va a llamar a más hombres para que me vean así, por última vez le digo tengo frío y quiero vestirme ya.

-Pues vístase- le contesto – Por mí no se detenga.

Ya no soportaba más el frío con toda la dignidad que pudo salió del agua completamente desnuda, pero estaba indignada ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, cualquier caballero hubiera volteado el rostro mientras ella se vestía, pero ese hombre era un caradura desde que salió del agua la quedo mirando con esos ojos azules que por momentos se hacían muy oscuros, con toda la velocidad que pudo se vistió no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse el sujetador ni las braguitas solo se colocó el pantalón y abrocho su camisa sin todavía secarse y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su casa, lo más humillado que pudo. Al llegar lloro de indignación y rabia.

Dos días después había recibido un impresionante ramo de rosas con una nota de disculpas a nombre de Albert Andrew y su número de teléfono para que lo llamara y quedaran para salir a cenar.

¡Menudo sinvergüenza! Solo muerta saldría con un patán como ese dijo furiosa.

Candy sabía muy bien como era aquel hombre se había hecho muy amiga de Doroty una mucama que limpiaba la casa de Albert Andrew y también la de ella, le conto con lujos de detalles que era todo un donjuán, que cada fin de semana se llevaba a una joven nueva, y que después de una noche ya no las había vuelto a ver por allí. Por lo visto tenía una obsesión por las rubias. –Ella había comprendido que Albert Andrew era un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo adularan y se arrodillarán a sus pies, con tanta facilidad como cambiaba de ropa interior. Solo disfrutaba de ellas por unas semanas y nada más.

Candy no era y jamás sería así, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar aquel estúpido? Que ella iba a querer volver a verlo, después de lo que le hizo pasar, y menos quería comer con aquel hombre. Sí era cierto que era impresionantemente guapo y rico. Sin embargo detrás de aquella fachada, no era más que un canalla, frío y asqueroso. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

Esa misma noche Candy se disponía a dormir su habitación daba justo de frente con la mansión Andrew, estaba cerrando las cortinas de su cuarto cuando vio humo saliendo del tejado de la casa principal, se suponía que en esa zona no había nadie por unas remodelaciones que estaban haciendo en la mansión. Nerviosa llamo a su amiga Hillary que vivía en el pueblo, y le confirmo que sí veía humo saliendo de la casa.

-¿Hay alguien adentro? Pregunto Candy

-Sí. El Sr. Andrew ha llegado esta tarde. Y también una gata que Dorotty ha recogido en el refugio para los ratones. Estoy llamándolo al teléfono mientras conversa contigo, pero no contesta. ¿Y si esta inconsciente por que no vas tu Candy? Que estás más cerca que yo. ¡Ve corriendo y despiértalo antes de que quede carbonizado!

Aunque la idea no le hacía mucha gracia, no quería que a aquel hombre le ocurriera algo por su culpa. Tomo rápidamente su bicicleta y pedaleo por el camino que conducía a la mansión. Estaba todo completamente oscuro.

Entro por la puerta principal y entro gritando por todas las habitaciones, pero nadie le contestaba. Continuo llamando con la otra mano hasta golpear en la biblioteca con tantas fuerzas que se hizo daño en la mano. Ya se escuchaban los carros de bombero que llegaban pero Albert Andrew por ningún lado.

-Pero que pasa, son más de las doce de la noche- se quejó Albert abriendo la puerta y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un traje muy elegante a pesar de lo tarde que era y se veía tan guapo. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pues no era el momento.

-¡Su casa se está quemando! –exclamo

-¿Pero qué es lo que está diciendo? Dijo asombrado.

-Su casa se está quemando.. ¡No sea estúpido! Grito

-¿Cómo puede ser? saliendo de la biblioteca.

-El ala oeste. -¡La última planta!

Albert salió corriendo en aquella dirección, ella también lo hizo siguiéndolo al ver aquellas llamas tuvo miedo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de pavor.

En ese momento llegaron los hombres de la seguridad y Albert les dio instrucciones y entraron a su oficina.

-¿Van a entrar? ¿Es seguro?- se asombró Candy que pusiera en riesgo la vida de aquellos hombres.

-Si no lo fuera, no les habría dicho que entraran, el fuego está lejos de mi oficina. Necesito mi portátil y todos los documentos que tengo allí.

Los recuerdos de su infancia se apoderaron de ella, no podía creer que arriesgara la vida de hombres por unos papeles. Pero si eran importantes para él tenía que hacer algo.

Pidiéndole ayuda a Dorotty y otros empleados que estaban allí.

-Vamos, hay que sacar las cosas de valor y obras de arte- dijo con convicción.

Y en segundo había organizado una fila de personas que sacaban todos los objetos de valor, no le costó nada organizar incluso hasta los guardias se habían prestado para ayudar. Cuando hubieron terminado. Candy vio como el fuego todavía no podía ser controlado. El olor de humo la ponía nerviosa.

-Las llamas van hacia el tejado- anuncio Albert

-¿La gata ha salido? Pregunto

-¿Qué gata? Pregunta extrañado – No tengo animales ni me gustan.

-¿Alguien ha visto a la gata? Pregunto a Dorotty.

-La deje en la cocina, Me había olvidado de ella.

Candy no espero nada. A pesar del miedo no sabía si sería capaz de estar nuevamente en medio de un fuego, pero el miedo por la gata pudo más avanzo corriendo el olor a humo estaba internándose en sus pulmones, agarro una toalla mojada y se la puso sobre la cara, ya le costaba respirar la nariz y la garganta le ardían. Se vio así misma de pequeña en medio de un incendio, escucho una voz que le gritaba antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

-No abras esa puerta. No

Pero ella no hizo caso. Al entrar vio que el techo estaba en llamas, hacía un calor insoportable, vio a la gata gordita muy tranquila debajo de un mesón, se abalanzo sobre ella, cuando se disponía a salir la jalaron y unas vigas cayeron al suelo cerca de ella. No supo nada más solo que la tomaron en brazos y la sacaron de allí.

Candy tosía sin cesar cuando fue depositada sobre el césped del jardín.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan estupida? Le gritaba furioso Albert -¿Por qué abrió la puerta? Cuando claramente le dije que no lo hiciera.

-No le he oído- mintió Candy.

-Ha puesto su vida en peligro y la mía también, por un animal.

Eso la sorprendió y le hizo recordar el incendio que años atrás había acabado con la vida de su padre. Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No iba a permitir que la gata muriera.

-Podría haber resultado gravemente herida, o incluso haber muerto, no ve la gravedad de la situación.

-Gracias a usted no ha sido así- contesto ella con sarcasmo- Lamento que se haya tomado tantas molestias para salvarme la vida.

Albert estaba enfadado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquella mujer, tenía algo unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, su melena larga y voluminosa, o aquel cuerpo que llevaba noches sin dejarlo dormir. Era completamente diferente a las mujeres que él estaba acostumbrado. Y se dio cuenta que el enfado había dado paso a sensaciones mucho más sensuales. El deseo que sentía por ella era fuerte.

-A lo mejor mi forma de decírselo no ha sido la correcta, pero sinceramente estoy agradecida por salvarme la vida. No podía dejar a la gatita. Estaba muy asustada.

-Que Dios se apiade de mi alma- contesto Albert- Solo la he visto una sola vez y la deseo.

Esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Sus miradas se encontraron. Candy sospechaba que era todo un conquistador y lo demostró cuando sin preguntar ni pedir permiso se inclinó sobre ella y se apodero de su boca.

Al sentir su lengua en la boca, suspiro y sintió que el deseo la quemaba. Candy intento apartarse, pero no lo consiguió. El calor que emanaba de aquel hombre era tan intenso, que los pezones se le endurecieron y se podían observar a través de la blusa, sintió la humedad contra sus piernas que la hizo avergonzar cuando Albert se apretó contra ella y Candy pudo sentir completamente su erección.

-Un diez por sorprenderme –comento con una sonrisa en sus labios- Tienes más fuego en tu interior que el mismo incendio. Querida.

CONTINUARÁ….

Un nuevo fic espero les guste..


End file.
